


Lip Service

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shyness, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: Ivan takes a deep breath and lets it out slow. “I want to try.”





	Lip Service

Ivan’s wet, so wet and hard and Shayne’s kissing across the skin between his hips. He’s hyper aware of the scent of his own arousal, and he has to fight against the instinct to close his legs. 

 

“Okay?” Shayne asks, dropping a kiss to the top of Ivan’s thigh. 

 

“Um, I don’t - I -” 

 

Shayne pushes himself up, then, so he can look Ivan in the face. “We can stop, Ivan.” 

 

“No, I want to, I - isn’t it weird?” Ivan blurts, turning red as soon as the words are out. 

 

“Nothing here is weird for me, I promise.” Shayne kisses just below his belly button, nuzzling a bit at the softness there. “Like I said, though, if it is for you, we can stop.” 

 

It  _ is _ weird, but sex is always weird for Ivan. It’s just . . . less weird with Shayne. Shayne likes his body, doesn’t stare at his surgery scars, and doesn’t push Ivan further than he’s comfortable with. 

 

Finally, Ivan takes a deep breath and lets it out slow. “I want to try.” 

 

With a little grin, Shayne rubs at Ivan’s thighs. “Okay. We’ll try. Stop me if you need to.” 

 

Ivan lets Shayne guide his legs further apart, trying to ignore the tremor in his belly as Shayne kisses down between his thighs. He can feel the ghost of Shayne’s breath, warm over where he’s wet and aching. 

 

“Fuck my mouth?” Shayne asks, looking a bit shy for once. 

 

“Fuck,” Ivan breathes, swallowing hard as his cock twitches. “Y-yeah?” 

 

“Yeah. C’mon.” Gently, Shayne licks into Ivan, cradling his cock with his lips and tongue. It takes Ivan a few tries to find the way to roll his hips just right, but when he does, the combined sensation of the friction and Shayne’s light sucking makes him gasp aloud. Ivan chases the sensation instinctively, shuddering when Shayne moans against him. 

 

He tries not to pull at Shayne’s hair, but he feels himself slip, trying to guide Shayne as he rocks up into his mouth. Shayne’s grasping at his hips, bobbing his head slightly, finding a rhythm with Ivan that makes him whine low in his throat. 

 

“God, I can’t.  _ Shayne _ .” Ivan’s panting, desperation coloring his words. “I can’t, I need-” 

 

Shayne shifts enough to swipe a finger through Ivan’s wetness, brushing it over his hole. He looks up at Ivan through his lashes, waiting for a nod before slowly pushing in. Shayne starts slow with it, taking a few moments before pushing another in alongside with a stretch that steals a little cry from Ivan’s lips. Ivan thrusts up to try and coax Shayne deeper, knowing he can come if he can just get a little more -

 

Ivan shakes through his orgasm, clinging what is probably too-tightly to Shayne’s hair, but Shayne doesn’t protest. He sucks him through it, moving away as soon as Ivan nudges at his head. His face is wet, mouth pink and shiny with slick. Strands of it cling to his fingers as he pulls out gently, and Ivan almost wants to hide because he’s a  _ mess _ . Wiping his fingers on the bedspread, Shayne crawls back up the bed, boxing Ivan in and letting him hide his face against his neck. 

 

“Okay?” Shayne asks softly. 

 

“Yeah.” Shayne’s weight is a comfort, and Ivan basks in it for a few moments, letting it uncoil the tension that had started to tighten in his chest. “Can I?” 

 

Pushing himself up, Shayne steals a quick kiss. “If you want to, I’m not gonna say no.” His smile is teasing, and Ivan finds himself smiling back. 

 

They rearrange a bit, staying curled close, but moving enough that Ivan can get his hand around Shayne’s cock. Shayne manages to grab lube from somewhere, spilling a bit across Ivan’s palm. It makes it easy for him to thrust into the circle of Ivan’s fingers. Ivan twists his hand a bit, trying to find a rhythm with Shayne; he’s not sure he succeeds, entirely, but Shayne doesn’t seem to mind. He grabs Ivan’s wrist, stilling his motions right before he comes wet and sticky over Ivan’s fingers. A bit lands on Ivan’s chest, warm and wet and Shayne trails a finger through it absently as he catches his breath. 

 

“You’re getting me messy,” Ivan grumbles a little, feeling the itch build as cum dries on his skin. 

 

With a little laugh, Shayne dips down to kiss him briefly. “We already need showers.” He yelps in protest when Ivan wipes his sticky hand down his side, pulling back with a huff as Ivan grins up at him. 

 

“We already need showers,” he parrots back. 

 

“See if I let you shower with me now.” Shayne rolls off of Ivan, climbing off the bed, smiling to himself when he hears Ivan’s feet hit the floor not far behind him. 


End file.
